Love at First Smile
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Rated in the high Teens. 19 year old Sakura Haruno was sent on a mission to Suna to protect and heal Kazekage Gaara if needed. With embarrassing situations,hidden passion,and romance galore, they both finally fell in love. COMPLETE!
1. Mission

_**A**_**lright here is the story!!! SO commence your reading now:) thankyou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**

Chapter one

Mission!!!

"Ughhh..." Nine-teen year old Sakura Haruno rolled over in her bed swatting aggressively at the blonde haired boy who was shaking her. "Narutoooo!!!! Leave me alone!" She wasn't really a morning person and despite the fact Naruto was a good friend she did not take it lightly. Of course Naruto had stopped liking her. It was more of a sisterly love... as well as the fact he had become _extremely _in L-O-V-E with The Hyuga Mistress; Hinata.

"Come one Sakkuurraaaa-Chaaaan, Tsunade wants to see you!"

Sakura winced, there was no way she was going to be late if the wrath of Tsunade-sama was involved. Of course Sakura was much stronger now and would not be beat to a pulp, but it was just best not to aggravate Tsunade. She sighed and opened her eyes admitting defeat as well as shooing Naruto out none too gently. She looked in the mirror lightly pulling at her hair.

She was much prettier than she used to be, she had grown into her forehead and her eyes if possible got larger. They were like two giant green whirl pools. Her body was of highest quality, or so said by the numerous men who gave her cat calls. She pulled a red vest sleeveless vest over her head. It was summer after all. And pulled on a black skirt with red leggings, after attaching her kunai holsters and all her medical things she grabbed some juice and headed out the door.

Tsunade was in her chair, impatiently tapping her fingers against the desk, giving Sakura a hard glare clearing saying, ' _I know you're not a morning person Sakura, but HELLO? Neither am I' _. Inner Sakura remarked with a nasty comment, which made outer Sakura snigger but with grand difficulty she bit her lip and kept it too herself.

"Sakura." Tsunade began. "You are my highest medical student, if possible surpassing me. An S class mission has come up with our companion Suna. It's simple. Protect and heal if he needs healing: Kazekage Gaara." Tsunade Paused searching for Sakura's reaction.

Sakura blushed thinking to all the gossip she hear about him... perfect body... deep searching eyes... handsome silky voice... creamy velvet skin. She sighed to herself, as perfect as he sounds theres like a million girls in Suna and I'm just one...

_**Inner Sakura: Uhhh, By-The-Way a million is a large exaggeration, and you may only be one- but your one **__**smokin'**__** one! **_

"Ummm, I'd prefer if you didn't use words like _smokin' ._"

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" Tsunade was yelling and waving her wands back and forth in front of her eyes; and Tusnade was _very _pleased with the reaction. Of course Sakura had not been paying attention while chatting with inner sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Anything else Tsunade?" Of course she was being polite, but she was also in a hurry to get to Suna. The three day trip would pass quickly with the bubbling nervousness already in her stomach. Though she wouldn't tell anyone about how she felt about going to Suna, and about seeing Gaara mostly. It was strange, she hadn't felt like this since Sas- NO! She would not think his name, she had locked her heart. Sakura nodded to herself, no matter how amazing, how perfect, how excruciatingly beautiful Gaara looked and acted. She would not fall again. Right?

_**Inner Sakura: Wrong.**_

"I asked you to keep quiet." Sakura snarled into the back of her brain.

_**"No, you asked me to not you use words like 'smokin'. And as far I know, in that sentence I did not." Inner Sakura replied smugly. **_

Sakura ground her teeth. But what if that annoying pesky inner Sakura was right? What if she was going to fall in love again- hard at that. Sakura told herself no, she hadn't seen him in so long. He might not even be anything like the rumors.

"Sakura. I can see you are not paying attention." Tsunade didn't look angry as she said this surprisingly enough. "The only thing I have left to say is that you are to be at Kazekage's side for the majority of the time. You will be there for however long the protection is asked for, and you are to leave A.S.AP. Preferably after you have finished packing. You may leave."

Sakura bowed and left, holding in the urge to skip as she did so.

Sakura was giddy with delight... by Gaara's side all the time. Doesn't matter. I don't even know him... but I feel like I do. Ever since the Akatsuki mission in Suna with Chiyo Sakura had felt a connection to him, she had felt a longing to see him. Somehow, he had seemed warm. The dark eyes, made her want to melt into his arms and never leave them. The things he said were kind and caring. She had often stared at him when he wasn't aware of it.

Sakura packed her bags, ate ramen with Naruto- and payed for it. She said goodbye at the gates to everyone and set out to Suna.

Gaara sat in his office tapping his fingers on the desk. IT had been like this for him ever since they had told him the medic nin coming was that one pink haired medic. He was fond of her. He had never had the courage to say so to her in the time when she was in Suna. But it was just the things about her that made him want to- wait what?!

Gaara shook his head violently. He was Sabuko no Gaara. Kazegage Gaara. He was not fond of _anyone. _He was cold. But when he thought of her, why did his heart feel warm?

* * *

**Yaayy, the first chapter is done!!!**

**Pleaseee Review review review!!!**

**Arigato. **


	2. Her Smile

**Ok, so here I go again!!!**

**Sakura gets to suna in this chapter :)**

**excited ? I am ! **

**Alright, well get your reading on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Her Smile

Sakura made her way to Suna, and man was she hot! She had forgotten the whole desert aspect of Suna. She didn't really know the buildings around her, and the guards at the entrance did not provide her with a guide. So she stumbled boiling hot for a while. Clothes were sticking to her, and her hair was quite shaggy around her face. Also her cheeks were tinted with red, and she was panting heavily.

Men around her actually stopped and stared as she walked down the street. Her hips moving with her as she walked ever so lightly. She was headed toward the big building down the road. It was probably her best bet for where she would find Kazekage Gaara.

She scolded herself, whenever she thought about him her cheeks turned a little more red. If she didn';t stop thinking about him she might just turn into a tomato. She giggled to herself as she entered the large building.

The secretary at the desk stood up immediately, "Welcome to the Kazekage tower." She did Sakura a once over with her eyes, and looked down at the folder she carried, "You are Miss.Haruno. Correct?"

"Hai." Sakura had quickly forgotten her ability to speak in sentences at the mention of the Kazekage. The secretary began to instruct Sakura on how to find the way to the Kazekage's office. It was _much _to complicated. The secretary had finished and asked if Sakura understood.

She didn't want to seem stupid, but she did not understand. So she just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck; and the secretary was obviously not getting the fact Sakura did not know where to go so she just sat back down at her desk and continued to work. Sakura's shoulders sagged as she made her way slowly to the desk.

"Umm, I'm sorry Miss... Secretary, but I don't know where to go. Could you please show me?" The woman glared and took Sakura by the shoulders aggressively pushing her in the correct direction until they stopped in from of a single door. The woman turned the knob quickly and shoved Sakura in with more force than was needed.

Before the secretary closed the door Sakura could swear she her mutter, "If Kazekage didn't give us strict orders to be kind to you, i would have let you get lost." Seeing as Sakura was much to caught up in hearing that she didn't think about catching her fall.

She hit someone on her way down clinging onto there shirt and dragging them down with her. She landed softly on top of them.

She looked down and her heart made an audible beat. Staring up at her were a pair of pale sea foam green eyes over creamy white skin. Oh no, she thought. So much for a good impression on Gaara-kun... where did the -kun come from ?

"I-i'm so s-sorry K-kazekage-s-sama." Sakura blushed harder, she was barely even speaking English. But to her great surprise he smirked a little bit, it was coming close to a cute crooked smile though.

"Sakura." He said her name quietly almost whispering it to her, "You can call me Gaara. You have no reason to be formal with me." His voice was so passionate it was almost lust filled though most likely un-intentional. Gaara looked down and shifted his lower body nervously finally realizing the position they were in, and Gaara actually blushed-bright red. Sakura became aware of the blush on his face and looked to see what he was blushing about. When she realized she blushed even brighter, but did not get up. Anyways, if Gaara really wanted her to move he would just pick her up, he was strong enough after all.

She was straddling his hips, her face was _very _close to his. She slammed her hands down in frustration, then realizing she had just put both of her hands on his absolutely perfected chest. It was _so_ perfect, he was just like the rumors said. She began to oogle him, delicately tracing the lines of his abs through his shirt with her finger tip. Only after about 30 seconds did she realize Gaara was still there. He was staring at her as she ran her finger down her chest. Oh no, she was making a BIG fool of herself without even knowing it!

"I-i'm so sorry G-gaara! I keep embarrassing my self!" She got up quickly and straightened out her clothes the best she could.

He was a bit disappointed when she got up, and he didn't understand why. He liked having her close to him but he didnt know why that was. He hated the way she parted him quickly and he was extremely angered not to know why. But he would not tell her so. He also stood up and finally got a full glimpse of her. His face remained stoic, but she was beautiful. More beautiful than he remembered. Her face was blushed pink, her clothes hugged her curves tightly, and her vibrant pink hair framed her face delicately.

"Gomenasai Gaara-san." She took a deep breath and calmed herself, but she could really do with some water right now. After the long desert walk one does get thirsty. Gaara's face had fallen a bit when she said -san. Sakura noticed and immediately spoke, "Is something wrong Gaara-san? Did I hurt you when i fell?" Gaara shook his head.

He filled a cup of water from the cooler beside his desk noticing how Sakura panted. She accepted happily and began to sip the water. Gaara watched her for a little, enjoying every moment of it. She finally turned to look at him after finishing her water, and he cleared his throat to talk, "You don't use the -san with me. I'm not really a stranger."

"Hai Gaara." She said and smiled at him. She was calm now, and his name did sound _**really **_good coming from her lips.

Gaara liked the sound it made when she said his name. He turned away immediately when she smiled. Gaara shooed her out of the room telling her strictly to go to the hospital for work. After sh had left he made his way over his desk and his knees gave out. His head sank into his hands because of her damn smile. His heart burnt when he saw it. She was melting his guard just by being her. And he didn't want to stop it.

* * *

**Alright! Well that is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, well maybe I'll write a better one next time.**

**I hope for some good reviews!**

**Thank you, and good day :P .**


	3. Fallen Asleep

**Well, I need to get to work on some homework, but I decided to update instead :)**

**What's gonna happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter two

Fallen Asleep

Sakura walked to the hospital dragging her feet as she went. She knew he was breaking down her guard, and she couldn't stop him. He probably wasn't even doing on purpose, and she didn't know why it hurt when he shooed her away too angrily. Had she said something? She didn't think she had. She had stopped saying 'Gaara-san'. It even sounded so wonderful for her to just say 'Gaara.' She continued to trudge along the dusty roads, so much for staying by his side.

She liked staying by his sides, and even though he didn't talk much to her she felt that he recognized she was there. She entered the hospital, and walked straight to the front desk.

"Hello, I am Sakura Haruno. Kazekage-sama told me to come here for work." She bowed hello to the Dr. behind the counter. The doctor's face became enraged as soon as she spoke her name.

"Miss. Haruno Sakura! Are you not aware that must stay by Gaara-kun's side at all time?" Sakura was shocked, but more than that she felt a pang of jealousy hearing the -kun suffix from the female doctor. Maybe Gaara and she knew each other. Sakura only thought of Gaara as a friend right? Why would she feel jealous?

_**Inner Sakura, "Pardon me from sounding different than usual, but OH MY GOD! Do you not understand that you like Gaara m-o-r-e than a friend?"**_

"No that's impossible; I've only known him for a short while."

_**Inner Sakura, "I hate to call you dumb... mostly because you're me. But you are dumb! You have made a serious connection with him. The left over Shukaku and I both agree you two would make an adorable couple." Inner Sakura giggled.**_

"You've been talking about me?" Sakura was appalled, but let it go easily. There was no point in arguing with Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura was the same person as Outer Sakura. So she must know something.

"Haruno-san! You have not been paying attention. Gaara-kun has been recently attacked by various assassins. You have to keep watch of him. Stay by his side!" For the second time today she was taken by the shoulders and aggressively pushed out the door. It seemed that certain people did not like her.

She trudged back to Gaara's office slowly. Half way there she thought back to the assassin information. Gaara could be in trouble now! She broke into a frantic run, worry running through her veins. She found his office with difficulty and threw open the door. It came _very close _to actually flying of its hinges.

Gaara looked up at her from his head in his hands wide eyed. "Sakura, I'm-" He sighed he couldn't say it. She would know he cared, and then his entire cold personality would be shattered. It was all because of this girl. No, she was more important that his pride, he bowed his head, "Sakura. I apologize sincerely for being rude to you before." He said every syllable like it was it's own separate word. Her name especially, it drove him crazy, the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"It's fine Gaara really. But don't be so reckless, don't you understand there are assassins coming for you. Please do not shove me away if I'm meant to heal you." She scolded him, but there was a certain weakness in her voice as she said it. He nodded letting her continue, "Also! Why didn't you tell me about the assassins, you could have informed me about my mission?"

"I apologize, it didn't occur to me to inform you about the situation." Gaara spoke so sincerely it scared her.

She took a step back, frightened from him velvet voice; she looked into his eyes, "Most of all Gaara, you made me worry." She was trying to be angry, but she couldn't. Honestly in his present she couldn't even mask her voice to pretend to be angry.

Gaara took a few steps forward closing most of the space between them, "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please don't worry about me." He looked down to her eyes as he was a head bigger than her, and without knowing it opened his arms.

She stood for a little looking at the heart-warming gesture before diving into his chest. She wrapped her arms under his and held herself to him. He immediately returned the gesture, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He had never gotten so close to someone, but he really liked being close to her. He rested his cheek into her hair, and inhaled at every chance he got. The fruity, blossom smell filled his nostrils and it just made him want more of her scent. Her cheek rested against his cold neck, he was like beautifully carved stone. She took a deep breath in closing her eyes and loving every moment of it, even if it didn't mean a thing. He let go of her and looked out the window, seeing the clouds turn dark and turn away the sun.

Sakura stared in awe standing closely to Gaara. The moon cast the most beautiful glow into the room, "It's why I chose this room for my office. The moon really is beautiful looking from here. "Though, it's late you need sleep right? I'll show you to where you are staying." He was about to open the door when she spoke.

"Do you sleep Gaara?" She was a bit embarrassed to ask.

"I can, but I have not tried." He looked at the ground I do not know how. I have never asked anyone either."

Sakura made a cheesy saluting sign with her hand, "Sakura Haruno at your serivce! I'm going to teach you to sleep. I will stay up all night and show you the secret arts of sleeping!" She cheered, and started laughing. Gaara enjoyed watching her, especially the smile. It was so much more beautiful than the moon. It would never compare.

He nodded allowing her to be his teacher. "Alright Gaara, remove your shoes and come lie down on the couch." He did just as she instructed. She sat on one end and he laid his head on her thigh. "Just close you eyes Gaara and let yourself loose consciousness." He did just as she instructed and within seconds fell asleep.

His head continued to rest on her thigh, and his hand hugged her leg tightly. Sometime during the night he moved and hugged her waist, but Sakura was so mesmerized by how delicate he looked sleeping she didn't pry him away.

She traced the edges of his cool lips, eyes, cheekbones again and again. She memorized every aspect of his perfect jaw, nose, lips, and eyes. He began to murmur when she did this, so she stopped, but he nudged against her to continue so she did.

He began to talk in his sleep as she ran fingers through his layered red locks. His silky voice spoke to her, "Ah, Sakura Haruno you really make me wonder..."

"That's alright. I make a lot of people wonder. But you're the only one that I want wondering about me." She whispered to him, despite the fact he could not hear. She continued to twirl and tangle her hands in his hair.

She smiled to herself and whispered in his ear, "Sabuko no Gaara, you make me wonder too."

**Finally, Chapter three is done!**

**This one seemed to take longer than others, but I think it turned out well.**

**Review Review! Arigato to all my previous reviewers, it helps alot!**

**Haruhi-Sakura13 :) **


	4. Home

**Hahah, did anyone notice how i wrote chapter two on chapter three ? Oh well, we all make mistakes :P **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but Skiing, and homework and stuff got in the way.**

**Ok, so let's get going on chapter four!!! **

**What will happen? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Four

Gaara felt warm-very warm. He liked the warmth, it calmed him, it felt so good against his naturally cold body. He felt energized, he actually felt strong. He was strong, and had always been strong. But at that moment he really felt it. If this is what sleep did, he couldn't wait to sleep tonight too. Sunlight filtered through the open windows of his office; he sighed just realizing the down side to his wonderful sleeping experience. He was so comfortable, he did _not _want to get up.

Gaara thought back to the precious day, smiling- actually _smiling. _Sabuko no Gaara was happy, and so many things about that previous day made him actually smile. He continued running through the events until he reached the part where he fell asleep. Sakura was with him when he fell asleep. Did that mean she was with him now ?

He shot his eyelids open, searching for her. He did not need to search far, for immediately he saw a pretty pink haired medic asleep on his chest. He knew why he felt so warm now, and he had _**absolutely no **_intention of moving. She had obviously fallen asleep sometime after he did, and drifted down on to the couch beside him.

Her arm was loosely tied around his waist. Her head was rested on his chest, and her leg was tightly hitched around his waist. He gazed at her, taking in every part of her beautiful face.

_**Shukaku started laughing, "Haha, Gaara, you spoke to while you slept. Gosh you make me sick." Shukaku made a gagging noise, "Eww, you were so lovey-dovey..." **_

Gaara blushed, but did not respond to the perverted Shukaku. It was best he just let him talk.

_**Shukaku, "Ok Gaara. I've had enough of your gazing, she's asleep! Kiss her, you want to, I can tell. She'd never know... and you want to kiss her so **__**badly.**__**"**_

Gaara growled at the Shukaku, nobody talked about _his _Sakura like that. Well, she wasn't his, but it did not matter. He could not tell her, but he wanted her to be his; and even though he had no idea what love was, he had a feeling that he was feeling it for her.

He began gazing at her again, he rolled over lightly so he was more comfortable on his side. She remained sleeping, but her back was now pressed against the couch. He growled again, but to himself this time, Shukaku was right. He wanted to kiss her, and to hold her. He wanted to gaze and her for hours on end and never look away. It wasn't his fault, she was beautiful, and interesting, and tempting to him.

He whispered her name softly, "Sakura..." Cold, sweet breath blew on her face and she moaned lightly in response. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists- he would not give in to her tempting ways, and Shukaku's ideas. Never.

Though, he brought himself closer to her; he pressed his cold body against her warm body seeking her warmth again. The minute he felt the heat radiating off of her, he pressed himself eagerly to her, wanting to share every little ray of warmth she had with her. He could feel every line of her body against hers, and she seemed to respond well and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. To his great surprise she whispered his name, into the crook of his neck, making him shudder.

His body became rigid, she was awake. She had been awake since he whispered her name. Gaara relaxed slightly, "Sakura, I know you're awake."

He shook her head no into his neck, "Nooo, I am not awake. If I was awake you wouldn't be holding me. Please stop talking, I'm enjoying my dream..." She continued to mumble against his skin.

He chuckled lightly and lifted a finger and lightly put his finger under her chin tilting her head up to look at him. He gazed into the whirl pools that she called eyes and without looking away spoke again, "Sakura, you're not sleeping." She mumbled no again into the crook of his neck. He sighed in frustration, "Sakura, what can I do to show you that you are indeed awake."

She became stiff very quickly as he spoke and shuddered. The frustration in his voice was real. She was being held by Gaara, and she was awake. It was no dream, and he was _still _holding her. He opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light.

He looked down at her, smirking at her dazed expression. She was awake, and she was not fighting his hold on her. And she was happy to rest her head in the crook of his neck, Gaara wasn't sure how to stop himself anymore. He bent his head slowly pressing his lips lightly to hers.

He pulled back quickly though, never having been that close to any human at any time in his life except birth. She smiled at him, emotion soaring through her eyes showing everything like open windows. He smirked and sat up bringing her to a sitting position too.

Sakura blushed and looked away, "Gaara, you're probably aware that I don't let people in easily ever since... anyways, I think I'd like to get to know you..." She blushed and shuffled her feet looking at the ground. She wasn't really sure if he understood her, but he had kissed her right? Didn't that mean that he liked her?

"I understand. I may understand more than anyone what it feels like to not have anyone to let in. If it makes any sense to you I'd like to let you in. I don't understand what I'm feeling, but I like it; and I-i want to... I want to be with you. I want to feel like this every day... and I don't think I'd feel like this with anyone other than you."

He stood up, and held out his hand, "Sakura, you don't have to take my hand. But all I'm saying is that I'd like to love you. And I think I already do."

Sakura took his hand the moment it was extended, and bent her lips to his ear, "Sabuko no Gaara, I think I already love you too." She smiled brightly, and he smirked at her words. He would have smiled, but he was Gaara. He was still afraid to get broken and he didn't want to show to many emotions in-case he did.

"Sakura, I think we should probably leave the office now...it's about 12:00 noon. I'll take you to wear you will be staying." He picked up her bags and motioned for her to follow him. They walked down the hallways of the Kazekage building. Apparently it was MUCH bigger than she thought. He stayed quiet for most of the walk but she did not mind, he was Gaara after all. Though he occasionally briefed her on the life styles of Suna, "... and I think maybe we should lend you some of Temari's clothes until you get your own for the stay. It's important you're dressed appropriately for the weather in Suna." 

She nodded but kept quiet as well, smiling all the way, just glad to be at his side. They finally reached a separate wing of the building, and he opened the door for her. Both Sand siblings looked up up when the door opened.

Kankouru didn't look up from the T.V as he spoke, "We were wondering when you would get home."

Temari did look up and saw Sakura, she immediately ran up to her and took her in a bone crushing hug, "Welcome Sakura! I've been waiting for you!"

Sakura smiled, "Hey Temari, long time no see!" She smiled at Kankouro too, as he looked up to see her.

Kankouro scratched the back his head nervously and winked, "Well, welcome to your temporary home."

Sakura smiled and looked up at Gaara. She nodded, home sweet home.

**Ok!**

**Chapter four is done!  
I'm happy with the outcome and I hope are too!**

**Well, I hope to get at least one other chapter up, so stay on the look out !**

**Goodbye for now, and happy reading!**


	5. Protection

**Ahh, I'm listening to music right now, gets me in a great mood for writing!  
Also if anyone has any ideas for any chapters I might right later, please feel free to voice them!  
I love getting feedback.  
Wellllll, here we go onto Chapter five!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter five!

Protection

Gaara had excused himself to put away Sakura'sbags where she would be staying. Though she wasn't sure where that would be. She was sad to see him walk away, but she really enjoyed reminiscing with The Sand Siblings. 

Temari was quite keen on having Sakura stay for such a long period of time, the way she put it was, "Having girl reinforcements is always important." Sakura had laughed heartily when she said that, but was a bit confused to what it meant.

Kankouro was also keen on having her in the house, though he never said anything just continued to watch T.V. It was Temari who told her that he was pleased to have her around. He never really said anything until Temari got up to help Gaara with the bags.

Kankouro turned around to face Sakura on the couch and smirked at her, "Hey Sakura."  
Sakura was sure how to respond to his strange mood, but replied normally, "Hey Kankouro."

He scooted a little closer to her, "So, since you're staying here, I was thinking." He didn't continue the sentence and just looked at her.  
Sakura was extremely confused, she didn't know what he was talking about and she didn't want to feel stupid. But to her luck he continued after looking at her confused expression.

Kakouro smirked at her a little more, "You're pretty Sakura, and I'm not trying to sound greedy or anything-but I want to get to you before anyone else does."

Sakura was horrified, and a little disgusted. She did _not _think of Kankouro like that. But she did not want to be rude, she liked him; but **only **as a friend, "I'm sorry Kankouro, you're just more of a friend to me. And to tell you the truth, I think someone already got to me." She smiled kindly at him.

He backed away a bit, and his smirk turned into a friendly smile, "Sounds good!" He gave her a bone crushing hug just like Temari, "Welcome!"  
She returned the hug a little un-steadily, but was glad he understood her now.

He cleared his throat a little nervously, "Sakura... by any chance is that person that got to you Gaara?"

Sakura blushed, "I think so."

Kankouro laughed, "I knew it! I've never seen him so happy." Sakura did not understand that because he seemed normal to her, but of course for people that have known him longer it would probably be a larger impact.

Sakura smiled really bright, glad that Gaara was happy with her. Kankouro smirked at her, "Well, you kids be safe." He winked at her, and Sakura blushed red. Kankouro laughed, "Gaara's a rough one!"

He laughed even louder and Sakura joined in. Filling the room with their laughter. Sakura turned around eargerly hoping to see Gaara magically drift around the corner, and as if the answer to her prayers he twirled around the corner. Temari ran and plopped down on the couch again, but Gaara remained leaning against the wall.

His eyes looked at no one but Sakura, and she stared back un-aware of others, it was like every un-answered question she had ever asked was answered in that look. He stood there arms crossed against his chest. Legs crossed leaning against the wall. Red hair ruffled, and black circles around his eyes.

She sighed quietly and shyly smiled at him, the bad boy look did wonders for him. He stood up straight from his leaning position on the wall, and went to sit beside Sakura. They did not touch, but just the fact that she was beside him, was enough to make him feel a little brighter.

Every time now that he was without her it seemed like someone had just taken the sun straight from his sky and refused to put it back. Then when she came the sky lit back up again. It amazed him that he had made it this far without her.

He stood up after a little bit and stretched his legs, "I think it would be best Temari if you lent Sakura some clothes for a small amount of time. If you can just lend her some clothes to go out, we'll go out now."

Temari nodded and pulled Sakura by the hand to Temari's bedroom. After a long conversation about colour, and style for Sakura Temari thrust a load of clothes at her and sent her into the bathroom. Sakura pulled on a black dress much like Temari's except for the small alteration of a red ribbon under her bust. It fit Sakura's petit frame nicely, and she felt comfortable as she walked out to ask Temari. 

Temari nodded in approval, "It was made for you Sakura." They both giggled.

Sakura wanted to ask something important though, "Umm, Temari ?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly am I sleeping?"

"By orders, you will be sleeping in Gaara's bedroom..." Temari looked puzzled, "To tell you the truth, he didn't look that disappointed." Temari giggled, "But you'll be sleeping in separate beds of course."

Temari and Sakura walked out to the living room, greeting Gaara at the door. He nodded in approval at the clothing, and opened the door. They both waved goodbye to Temari and Kankouro then walked out into the hallway.

The minute they were alone together in the hall Gaara snaked his arm around her waste and held her tight as possible against him. He bent his lips to her lips just letting them touch without giving into the temptation, and whispered, "By the way you look _beautiful._"

Sakura blushed bright red as he spoke while moving his lips, brushing against hers. She clenched her fist refusing to allow him to win. They were both stubborn fools who refused to give in to slight temptation They were both trying to tease each other until one of them gave into the other.

Gaara had a feeling that he could not resist much longer and leaned back, still pressing her body against his side. Not letting her out of his grip. Just the way they liked it.

They both stopped walking nearing the main room. She lent her head on his shoulder pleased in the moment. Gaara bent his nose into her hair inhaling deeply, before unhappily taking his hand away from her waist.

Neither of them were ready to be public about this. Sakura thought it was because of his image, and she was perfectly fine with this. But when would he tell her the real reason.

The people coming for him, would do anything to get him... and kill him. They would take his heart-they would take Sakura if it meant Gaara would come after her. And Gaara would come after her, without a doubt. He would protect her. He would protect her with his life, because no one would take his Sakura away from him now.

He kissed her forehead gently. He loved her-he actually loved her. And he would always protect her, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Hope you liked it !!**

**I worked hard to get this done today, so my next one will not be done until tomorrow.**

**Thanx for reading!**

**And have a great day !**

**Haruhi-Sakura13 3 :P **


	6. Our River Place

**Time for Chapter 6, everybody ready?**

**Let's get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter six

Sakura and Gaara walked down the sandy roads of the market place, despite the fact they were not touching in any romantic way, there were a lot of glares. Some from the men, and some from the women.

Gaara did not seem to notice, and it seemed that he only had eyes for Sakura. They walked into various clothing stores, Sakura tried on a variety of outfits. Gaara always nodded in approval at every one, some more than others. Everything she wore to him looked beautiful. In the end they settled with a few things.

They walked down the road looking into small touristy shops, Sakura did most of the talking, Gaara just put in a 'hmm' or an 'ahem' at all the right places. He seemed to only really communicate in private with her. Hours passed and it started to get dark, of course they both enjoyed spending time together, but they really wanted to spend more time together _**alone. **_Eventually Gaara spoke when the sky started to darken, "We should probably go find somewhere to eat."

Sakura nodded, also hungry, though not sure as to where they would eat. Gaara led the way to a small sushi restaurant close to a small river. They both walked in and were seated in the private Kazekage room.

Gaara was certainly pleased with the room. Completely isolated from everyone but Sakura. Waiters came, with food and left quickly; that was the last time anyone would disturb them. They finished the food quickly, and Gaara stared at her across the table. She smiled shyly back at him.

He smirked at her, and scooted his chair around the table until he was right beside her. He pulled her waist onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak blowing cool breath onto her ear, making her hair stand on end, "Much better right?"

"Hai." She relaxed into his chest, and sighed in comfort, "Much better..." Gaara was pleased with her reaction, and bent his cool lips to her neck, causing Sakura to moan lightly. She bit her lip, as he placed kisses from her neck to the corner of her mouth and stopped. She repositioned herself so that she was face to face with him, and she had a leg on either side of him. He growled and became very stiff, very sudden seeing the shadow of a waiter coming around to enter the room; no one would interrupt him with her.

Before the waiter entered Gaara spoke, "We are fine thank you." His voice was authoritative and the waiter retreated back to the main room of the restaurant. Gaara relaxed again and turned to Sakura, touching his forehead to hers. His hands lightly moved to her hips, he pulled her tighter to him and stood up. Her legs were tightly tied around his waist, he un-buckled them and placed her feet to the ground gently.

Sakura giggled loudly, "You're much to strong Gaara-kun." She teased him, and he smirked at her. "So, does that mean we're going back now?"

He shook his head, "I want to take you somewhere."

Sakura nodded excitedly and followed him out, he payed for the meal and walked out. It was cold outside for the desert air blew around them stronger at night. There weren't many people out and Sakura got closer to him, and he allowed it.

He walked out onto the river bed where a few couples were sitting, and walked around the corner to a more deserted part of the river area. He walked around another large bunch of rock and the river area was completely deserted. He sat down and Sakura sat down beside down beside him; he pulled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin on top of her head and gazed out into the sea.

Sakura smiled at his hands around her. She took his hands in her hands and kissed them. She turned around to face him. Gaara smiled at her, "Sakura...I love you." In that moment he wanted her more than he had ever wanted her before. He finally gave into temptation and kissed her. His mouth moving gently against her. He pushed against her and his hands trailed down her waist and down her leg stopping at her knee and pulling it around his waist.

She smiled into the kiss, and both there lips became eager, wanting more and more of each other. He lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. This was their first real kiss, and it wasn't about to stop now.

He rolled over hovering on top of her whispering her name every chance his mouth was free from hers. She unglued her mouth from his mouth, and he continued to whisper his name again and again. She placed her mouth onto his neck, causing him to bite his lip to keep from growling, and then back to his mouth.

He was rubbing his hands across her arms, and then placed his lips on her neck, he bit her gently and she gasped in surprise and pleasure. She smirked into her skin, and they both parted. She lay in his arms, her head resting against his chest just talking to him.

"Can this be our special place from now on?"

"Yes." He blushed at her question, though made he made sure she didn't see the blush.

"Do you think that your Kazekage image would be that hurt if I was to be with you?"

He looked down at her appalled, "Is that why you think that I won't tell?" His voice was sad at that. She nodded eyes wide. He shook his head and looked farther than possible in her verdant eyes, "I'm afraid you'll get hurt." She was confused and let him continue. He smiled kindly into her eyes, "The assassins, are actually The Akatsuki. They have taken all Shukaku, but when they found out that I was still alive they made it a priority to... do away with me."

Sakura shuddered and bent her head into his neck, she whispered, "Do you mean _kill you?_"

He nodded, "They keep trying to take me away, but it's hard to get into sand and not get noticed. They most likely think that if they take something important to me away, that I will come and get it." His voice became serious, and he looked at her eyes hard, "My heart is very important to me, and i would come and get you no matter what. I would come even if my life depended on it."

They walked back to the apartment hand in hand, because of the deserted streets. They walked in to the apartment greeting Temari and Kankouro. Sakura was getting ready to go to bed, changing in the bathroom. She thought back to the conversation...'_even if my life depended on it_'. What if that was exactly what it depended on, his _life._

Was her life worth his ?

* * *

**Done!**

**I put in a little Gaara and Sakura moment. They deserved it :P**

**Things in this story are starting to get moving! Is everybody pleased with it so far?**

**If not let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**Happy Reading! Good day!**

**Haruhi-Sakura13 :) **


	7. Part of me

**Time for Chapitre sept!!  
Sorry, I had a little french moment there lol!  
But back to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter seven.

Gaara looked at his room. There was a double bed on each side of the room. He growled, he would have actually liked to share a bed with Sakura. Just to have her with him, just so he could hold her.  
_**Shukaku: "Really!?"  
**_

"Well... obviously I'd like to do 'that'. But I don't think she'd be willing to right now."

_**Shukaku: "Then take her with force."  
**_

"No! And don't you talk about her like that!"

Shukaku continued to speak of all the things that Gaara could do to Sakura; and Gaara tried his best to suppress the growing feeling of want inside of him. He shook his head rid of the nagging voice of Shukaku. He removed his shirt and pants, and laid down on one of the beds in his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillows. There was no way he was going to fall asleep without Sakura by his side, but he was just relaxing while he waited for her to be done in the bathroom.

Sakura pulled on a white tank top, and red shorts; they were the only pajama's she brought with her. She brushed her teeth and nodded at her reflexion in the mirror. She sighed thinking about her sleep tonight. It was going to be excruciatingly difficult not to want to be with Gaara when she was sleeping in the same room.

She walked into the bedroom, and looked around for for Gaara-kun. She saw him lying back peacefully on one of the beds. She couldn't move at the perfect sight, his un-scarred body, and creamy skin exposed. She had to restrain herself from actually running over to him and examining his chest. It was a sight from heaven, and it was so immorally wrong that a man should have an angel's body.

She tip-toed over to him, afraid to wake him up if he was in fact asleep. She looked down at his peaceful expression, thinking of a fun way to check if he was awake. Her hands went to his chest and lightly she began to tickle him, and began to shake lightly and she stopped.

He opened one eye with a playful expression, "I'm going to have to tickle you back now to show you the severeness of you actions now Sakura-Chan..." He purred. He took both her wrists in his hands and flipped her onto the bed beside him gently.

She laughed and his playful actions, "Hmm, I don't think my actions were that severe." She teased him and giggled.

He almost smiled at her childish manor, he rolled on top on his pinning her down straddling her hips ready to tickle her. He looked down at her, and a new idea sprang into his head. Most likely Shukaku's idea.

He smirked at her and suddenly both of their lips became attached and feverish. His hands left her wrist and moved down tracing her curves.  
She bit his bottom lip, and he made a growling sound into her mouth. Her hands began to feeling his bare chest, tracing every line of perfection. His angel body.

His hands began to snake their way up the front of her shirt. She tried to speak, forgetting her words as he began to kiss her neck. "G-gaara-kun!!" It came out in a pleasurable scream. She was trying to talk, "N-not now..." It surprised her how out of breath her voice was.

He stopped his actions and looked down to her with large black panda-bear eyes. She blushed at his look and almost allowed him to continue, she did want to. Gaara whispered to her, "Don't worry, anything for you." She blushed and he rolled over to his side just holding her back against his chest tightly.

She yawned and un-tied his hands from her waist. She walked over to her own bed, she didn't want to leave but he would probably sleep better without her.  
She snuggled under her own covers and fell asleep.

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat. He shivered against the cold night air still shaking from his dream. He had never dreamt before, he had only slept once and Sakura had been there protecting him from all horrible things.

His dream... child Gaara had run the streets of Suna trying to talk to other children. They called him monster, and he cried. A man attacked him. He knew the man. Hadn't this man told Gaara that he loved him. His uncle, his uncled wanted him dead. Baby Gaara sat alone in the cold night air and cried.

Gaara sat there for the first time in his life actually frightened. There were strange whimpering sounds around him, and they were loud. He realized he was the one making the noises, he was shaking and whimpering like he had done when he was younger.

He tried to compose himself but it did not work.

Sakura woke up immediately to the sad sounds, she flew out of her bed to Gaara's side. He looked at her eyes wide. her eyes began to water at the sight. She held his face in her hands, and he lent his forehead against hers. His face was very close to hers and he began to whisper to her, "it w-was a dream... he wanted to kill me... no one loved me... nobody..."

She nodded, she understood. After 'he' (Sasuke) had left her she had had horrible dreams for years on end. She had learned to control them somehow though. Gaara had never dreamt before and couldn't control them at all.

He clutched her arms intensely and held her him. She laid down in the bed beside him and pulled the covers around them. He held her as close as possible to him, it was impossible to be any closer without removing their clothes which Shukaku and Inner Sakura were very queen on doing that though.

Gaara stared in her eyes, making him forget every horrible sight he had ever seen. He kissed her wrist, her nose, her eyes, her throat, again and again. Every kiss bringing him closer to her.

She fell asleep eventually and he followed shortly after dreaming of nothing but her.

Sakura awoke to a familiar smell. She felt very suffocated though, both arms were wrapped around her torso and one leg was wrapped around the lower half of her body holding her. He held her to him so closely there was almost no air. She somehow didn't mind though, it was alright being so close to him, as a matter of fact she wanted to be closer.

She shook her head, it's not proper for me to think like that is it?

_**Inner Sakura: "Well... it's proper for **__**me**__** to think like that" Inner Sakura winked. **_

Sakura glared into the back of her mind, and tried to press herself further into the curve of Gaara. The leg being hugged by both of his legs began to stroke his. He quietly made a slight moan at the feel of more warm contact.

Gaara awoke to her touch and shivered happily against. He really liked how she was so close to his, but... the feel over every part of her body pressed against his like there was no other way, was not helping the images in his head.

He moved to get out of the bed quickly before the images took over. Sakura glared at him playfully, but didn't now why he got out of bed. Sakura sighed, "Can you go hang out with Kankouro for a half an hour or something."

He frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, "I can, but why?" He winked playfully at her, "Do you not want me here?" His silky voice teased her.

She made an effort for a glare, but it came out in a weak stare, "Of course I want you hear, but I need to take a bath, or a shower."

He sighed, and nodded, he would go find Kankouro. He walked to across the hall to Kankouro's room, and she walked into Gaara's bathroom.

The moment she left his side, she felt a little bit sad. Damn the fact that he was perfect in every part of body, mind and soul. Maybe if you were less perfect it wouldn't be as easy to love you. She didn't mind though, loving Gaara was so easy for her now. He was a part of her. Breathing didn't even compare any more.

* * *

**Kawai!!!**

**ok! So, Gaara had a little breakdown in this chapter, but Sakura was there to protect him!**

**So, if anyone has any idea's for any of the future chapters remember to voice them!**

**Good day and happy reading !**

**-Haruhi-Sakura13 **


	8. Gone

**OK!**

**Time to get cracking on the chapter 8 of this fanfiction!**

**i'm thinking that there will be about 14 chapters for it.**

**also if anyone is interestind I'm thinking of writing a SasukexSakura fanfic!!! Sorry if you don't like that couple, but i love it just as much as GaaraxSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sakura stood in front of the mirror and removed her clothes, dropping them on the floor quietly before stepping into the water. She moaned in satasfaction as the warm water hit her feet.

She sunk in lower until she was seated in the tub. It was as close to peace as she would receive without Gaara. She enjoyed the warm water agaist her skin for 15 minutes or so, but she began to be eager to see Gaara, and she unplugged the tub.

She wrapped a towel around her, shivering as the now seemingly colder air hit she wet shoulders. Damp hair fell around her face, and was still dripping aaround her face. The door clicked and opened quietly. She saw Gaara walk in. He looked down at her with big panda eyes.

Sakura chuckled, "Close your eyes." He did as he was told but pulled her around the waist, her partially bare back his his chest. She rested against it, and was in absolute peace now. No hot water. But Gaara. She was in peace while resting in his arms. "So, weren't you with Kankouro?"

He whispered to her, cool, sweet breath fanning across her skin, "I missed you, is that so _**bad?**_"

She turned around facing him, "No, it's not so bad I missed you too." She giggled and pressed her lips to him lightly before pulling them away.

He glared at her not liking the small kiss, he picked her up and placed her on the bathroom counter. She lifted one leg around his waist, and he lifted another to tie it around his waist. He pressed his lips to hers eagerly and began to nibble on her bottom lip, beggin desperatly for an entrance which she allowed.

His toungue battled hers, winning dominince. She brought her hands up to his face delicatly stroking it again and again, kissing him back with every peice of passion she could muster. He wrote love letter after love letter on her lips.

The towel began to fall, and she cought it breaking them from their kiss. She lifted it back up again and he was about to continue, when they heard Temari, "Gaara! Sakura! Where are you?"

He kissed her on the forehead and exited quickly. She put her feet back on the floor, and adjusted her towel then got dressed for the day. She walked out to greet Temari, Gaara and Kankouro at the table.

Temari smiled strangely at Sakura, and as Sakura sat down she noticed Kankouro looking at her the same way. She glanced at Gaara who sighed in an annoyed manor, "Temari! Kankouro! Lighten up the looks guys!" He muttered into the table.

Temari giggled, "So... you and Gaara, huh? I must say I'm pleased you two are perfect for eachother!"

Kankouro just sniggered.

Sakura sighed and looked at Gaara, he tried a smile and nodded at her, "So now you now." Sakura smiled. "Other than these two who are we telling now?"

Kankouro burst into fits of laughter, "The moment we found out, I sent a message out to all workers of Gaara. Umm, let's see: By about 12:00 everyone in Suna and Konoha will know. Then by about 4:00 every other village, rain, mist etc... will know."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "News travels fast doesn't it?" She smiled at Gaara's expression.

He nodded, "But that will mean we have to be extra careful. When the Akatsuki finds out they're going to try to get to you. We have hired extra security around Suna and in it. But you also have to be on watch." He was in serious Kazekage mood, but lightened up after finishing, and despite the fact Temari and Kankouro were with them, was still kind towards her, "Also, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you..." He smiled weakly at her.

Temari and Kankouro took two deep breath before screaming loud "Awwww's".

Gaara glared, and Sakura began to laugh.

Sakura and Gaara walked out to his office not bothering to stop holiding eachother in the presence of the secretary. They both walked quietly to his office, and Sakura sat there for the majority of the day just watching him do work. They went out for lunch, but came back quickly to finish work.

At about 4:00 Gaara looked up from his desk and walked over to her, he cupped her face in his hands, and brought his face closer to hers, "Now... everyone knows that you are mine."

She smiled at him, "You like that don't you?"

He nodded and looked at her strangely then kissed her passionatly, hugging every inch of her to him, he bent his lips to her ear, "Very much."

She blushed and melted into his hold, "That's fine..." She whispered, "I like being yours."

The door burst open, and Kankouro stood there smirking, "Sorry to break up the love fest, but Gaara you have to finish these files, and I'm sure Sakura wants to get out of this office. Temari is waiting in the lobby for her. I'll stay with you until you finsh your work. Then you guys can continue anything you started here." He smirked.

Gaara glared at him, and loosend his hold on Sakura frowning as he stopped holding her.

Sakura stood up and ran her hands through his hair childeshly, "See you later Gaara-kun."

She waved goodbye and went to meet Temari down in the lobby.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Temari! Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of doing some shopping then going to eat. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" They both ran outside, and began inspecting every boutique, tourist shop and such along their way to the down town. They reached the downtown area, and the real shopping began. They both oo'ed and awww'ed at the little trinkets and evetually they stopped to a familariar noise. the grumbling of stomachs.

It neared 7:00 and they both walked into a small reastaurant.

A young waiter walked up to te lady's, "May I be of assistance?"

Temari nodded, "A table for two please."

He nodded and showed the way taking there orders, (**I'm bad at coming up with food, so be creative**)

They reminisced about all the others, Temari asked about everyone: Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru. A little bit about Gai too but that conversation didn't last long because it was a tad frightening.

Neji and Tenten together didn't come as a surprise to her, but she seemed a bit peeved to know that Shikamaru was with Ino, but she let it go easily on hearing the news of Naruto and Hinata.

"They're getting engaged apparantly! Naruto told me he plans on asking soon!" Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Ohhh, they are so adorable!!!" Temari joined in on the squealing, and they both began to laugh.

It neared on 9:00 and the two girls walked out into the night air, they began to walk back to the house, when Gaara walked around the corner. He waved at Temari, and came and took Sakura's hand.

"I'll take her from here thanks. " Gaara nodded politely to Temari.

"Sure thing! See you guys later!" Temari winked at them and ran off back to the house.

Gaara smirked at Sakura and led her down a more deserted path, "I like being in quieter places with you..." His voice was slightly sinister and Sakura winced. He seemed colder to her somehow and it frightned her. She tried to seperate from him, but his hold on her was too tight.

Gaara smirked again and pulled her against him so hard it hurt, "Remeber when I told you about how the Akatsuki would find out you were here? How they would come to _steal_ you away?"

Sakura nodded.

Smoke suddenly surround them, and cleared quickly. Sakura sighed to herself seeing that they were in the same place as before. The hold on her began almost unbearable and she tried to turn around to see him.

The minute she did, she wished she hadn't. She stared into the cold dark eyes-not Gaara's eyea, and looked down to see the dark cloak billowing around their feet. A familiar cloak, one with red clouds.'

"Guess what _Sakura-Chan????" _She winced at the voice.

She gritted her teeth, "What?"

"_They found out._"

She gasped, and her entire world went black.

* * *

**Tada!!! **

**Ok, so things are starting to get going in this story I think!**

**i hope you all liked it, I've got some ideas as to where it's going to go.**

**Have a good day!**

**-Haruhi-Sakura13**


	9. I'll find you

**Sorry, i haven't updated in so long, but you know the deal.**

**Schoool, ughhh, and all that stuff that goes along with school --**

**but Here is chapter 9 !!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Gaara sat down on the couch inside his home,he enjoyed resting, but he would much rather rest with Sakura. The door opened, and Gaara shot his head up, hoping to see a certain pretty pink haired medic. Temari walked in-alone. Immediately not seeing Sakura by her side he ran up to her faster than she could blink.

"Where is Sakura?" He snarled. He cared for his siblings, but when it came to loving Sakura nothing stood in his way.

"Gaara!?" Temari looked at him shocked, not because he was furious, but because he as asking her where Sakura was, "Y-you c-came and took her. We were walking back to the house, and y-you came. You said you would take her back to the house..."

His furious face, went through various emotions in a very short amount of time. It went from fury, to confusion, to sadness, to anger, to... an un-comprehensible amount of anger for any human to have. "She...was...taken..." His words did not come out the way they should. They were all broken.

Temari became frantic, "What should we do!!!!!!????" She began to wave her arms frantically around and was jumping up and down on one spot.

Kankouro who was standing in the back round spoke up, "I'll send a **large** search team out...don't worry Gaara they will search every where." Kankouro left in a run.

Temari sank down into a kitchen chair, "We will find her Gaara." She was worried, he hadn't made a single noise, and he wasn't looking at anyone.

Gaara, began to shake, "NO!" He sunk to the ground, and slammed his fist against the wall causing cracks to appear all around his hand. He looked up and glared at Temari. She saw the most shocking thing, she had ever seen in her entire life of having Gaara as a brother. She saw tears in his eyes, beautiful crystals slowly cascading down his pale face. "I LOVE HER!! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TOUCHES HER!"

Temari, couldn't move. She had never seen him so rallied about something. He really loved her didn't he? "Well, Gaara. I am almost positive that Akatsuki took Sakura. And they want her for you. So they obviously left something for you to find her. Therefore if you find the clue to find her, you go and save her!"

The plan wasn't all bad, but it had some flaws, "What happens when all of Akatsuki try to kill me?" He glared at her.

Temari scratched her head, "We will send backup!" Temari seemed pleased with the plan. It was simple, and they akatsuki wouldn't think about it that way... it would work.

Gaara nodded. "We need to find the clue."

8 hours later...

Temari, and Kankouro sat on the couch panting after the difficult search they did. They did not find anything. Gaara pased back and forth and left the two on the couch as he went to his room. The minute he walked into his room, he wished he hadn't. She had only been gone for that little while, yet it already feeling like an eternity to him. He remembered her comforting him after the nightmares. The feel of her body pressed against his as he laid down next to her. Her musical voice teasing him, and her lips kissing him again and again. Her strange taunting ways were enough even to make Gaara smile.

He sat down on his bed, clutching his heart. he was surprised there was still a beat. He heard a slight crunch of paper as he fell down on the bed. He moved slightly seeing a red envelope, with his name on it. He tore open the paper, not caring if he ruined the obviously expensive envelope.

_Gaara, we are going to be formal and cut to the point in the purpose of this letter. We took your pretty little Sakura, she is very pretty. As a matter of fact I'm kissing her neck right now. But she doesn't seem to like me... _

Gaara growled into the silence, anger boiling up inside of him. But he continued to read.

_We want to kill you. We do not like doing jobs half way. Your life for hers. Sounds good doesn't it? We are located in small cave inside the Hidden Village of the mist. She will be alive... but I can't guarantee she won't be completely un-harmed._

_Your... "Friend", Akatsuki._

Angry tears fell onto the small red piece of paper. He would find her, he screamed her name into his room, Temari and Kankouro ran into the room seeing Gaara in hysterics with a small piece of paper in his hand. Kankouro held him down, while Temari pried the letter from his hands.

The room was silent, except for Temari and Kankouro's occasional gasps as they read the letter. Kankouro ran out of the room the minute he finished ran out of the room, to go plan something.

Temari sat beside Gaara, and in hushed tones explained the plan. He 'hned' and 'aaaeed' at her plan. Nodding every so often or shaking his head until they decided what they were going to do.

Temari, Kankouro and Gaara set of to the hidden village of the mist. Running at in-comprehensible speeds towards the village. They took off out of Suna without barely any words to any supervisors. They told them that they were going to Konoha to give an update of things. The council allowed it and let them go.

Sakura sat in her under-garments chained to a wall in a dark cell. It was cold and not the type of cold she liked. She liked the cold of Gaara's body when he held her, when he kissed her, when her stroked her hair. She wanted to be with him now, but she did not want him to come... she could not handle his death for her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she wasn't worth it.

Almost like he read her mind, Itachi walked into the cell, "On the contrary Sakura-chan, you are worth it... you are certainly beautiful." He purred, and stroked her face. She smelled his sour breath and hated it, she wanted to hit his hands away from her but the chains prevented her from doing so.

He kissed down her neck, and ruffled her hair before leaving her alone. She hated Itachi, from the moment he killed the Uchiha's, when he took her, when he hurt Gaara. When he kissed her. She would never forgive him,

Tears fell silently from her closed eyes, every tear telling her story. She fell in love Gaara... and he would get taken away from her. By the Akatsuki again... and it was her fault...

They stopped to rest. Sleep was difficult, no one wanted to. Kankouro ended up taking turns with Temari guarding Gaara, who refused to sleep without Sakura curled up next to him.

He cursed himself for letting her out his sight. Damn the Akatsuki...

_I'll find you Sakura. No matter what..._

* * *

**Whoohoo! Chapter 9 is done!**

**I bet everyone is excited for the big fight that's coming up.**

**And nice job for all those who guessed Itachi kidnapped her.**

**Well, Im going to have to do some serious research on the members of the Akatsuki**

**to write the fight scenes.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Happy days everyone!**


	10. The Final Fight Part 1

**Chapter 10! **

**I'd like to give a special Thankyou to darkcrystalwings for being such a devoted reviewer!**

**Thankyou so much! (::) (::) Cookies for you!!**

**The fight chapter will be in two parts, this is the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Sakura sat in the cold, kept from all civilization. She tried to break the chains countless times. All failures. There was some chakra holding the chains together, making them indestructible against her strength.

Itachi occasionally looked in to see if she was still living, and every few hours someone would slide a meal through a slot in the door. Hour after hour, it passed like a whole... she didn't consider time any more. Time didn't matter. Every second Gaara got closer to his death. The loneliness of the cell wasn't bad, but it was the absence of Gaara that consumed her. Eventually she just stopped trying to pull the chains.

The door swung open, and Sakura saw the black and red cloak of the Akatsuki fearing it was Itachi again. She looked up instead to see a very pretty girl smiling at her. She had purply hair, and strange origami flowers in her hair. Yet as pretty as the flowers were, there was a strange danger to them.

She waved to Sakura, and came and sat next to her, "Hey! I'm Konan!" Konan, smiled at her again.

Sakura sat looking confused at Konan, "You're... an Akatsuki?" Sakura didn't understand how a friendly person such a Konan was in Akatsuki-a horrible murder group.

Konan nodded, "Yea, I am a criminal. But also I'm the only girl on Akatsuki, it gets lonely you know." She laughed, "Itachi told us not to come visit you, but I said 'whatever itachi'. I mean seriously, first time in forever we have a girl hostage! Like I'm going to pass up an opportunity for some girl time." She giggled. Despite the fact Sakura was a hostage, Konan became her friend.

They bonded while in the cell, but after a while Konan became silent.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered urgently to Konan's alarmed face.

"Someone's coming... Itachi." Konan got up quickly moving to the door of the cell. "It was nice meeting you Sakura..." She paused searching for her words, "I'm trying to sound nice when I say this... I'm sorry when they kill Gaara." She paused, "That didn't sound to nice did it?" Sakura shook her head sadly. Konan smiled at her reassuringly, "Hey, maybe he won't get killed. I've heard he is pretty amazing..." She smiled, and left Sakura in the cell thinking about it all.

Itachi ran into the cell shortly after Konan left. He snarled into the air, "She came didn't she. Damn that girl." He snarled again. He shook his head, "Doesn't matter, Gaara will be here soon. Come with us."

Sakura paused, come with him? She was chained to a wall. Was he stupid or what? She glared at him, and he laughed manically. He picked her up angrily by the chains on her wrists, and dragged her into a large part of a cave. There were five people other than Itachi standing in the opening. She only recognized Konan, and Kisame.

Sakura crumpled to a heap on the floor beside the six Akatuski members. And just like her nightmares, Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro ran in. The three stood looking at the six members, and then at Sakura's crumpled form.

Gaara growled, and was about to run and embrace Sakura. Kankouro stopped him, whispering under his breath, "Remember the plan." Gaara nodded, and spoke up.

"We will fight you for her!" He yelled at the six members.

They all laughed, and Itachi spoke up, "The six of us against you...Sounds.Good." He smiled at them.

Temari shook her head, not thinking this was part of the plan. She whispered to Kankouro, "This is crazy, we don't have a chance." Kankouro nodded, "I know, but we will try..."

They both nodded. Gaara remained silent, he just kept staring at Sakura. His heart thumping in his chest. They all slid into a fighting position, and Itachi laughed, "Introduce yourselves." His voice boomed across the cavern walls.

Gaara snarled, "Gaara."

"Temari."

"Kankouro.

Itachi laughed again, obviously enjoying this more than he should, "My name is Itachi."

The man next to him, had the look of a fish, with blue skin, he smirked, "Kisame."

A man with an orange mask stopped his previous task, with was jumping on the spot, "I'm Tobi, nice to meet you!!!!" He yelled in a childish voice, much like Naruto. He stuck out his hand to shake Gaara's, but it was slapped down by Kisame's.

The plant like looking man, with the the half white, half black face spoke up, "I am Zetsu."

The only woman, with purple hair and paper flowers in her hair spoke up, "I am Konan." She didn't say anything else, though Sakura was already familiar with her.

The last man looked up from the ground, obviously the strangest looking out of the six, he had normal brown/blonde hair, but his face was what caught most people's attention, six black piercings were seen on his right ear, then three more on each side of his nose. The the most shocking were two more protruding from his bottom lip, looking almost like vampire fangs. He closed his eyes before speaking, "I. Am. Pain." He spoke each word like it was it's own.

Itachi looked to Pain, who nodded back to Itachi. Pain obviously being head in command. Itachi looked back to the three, "Now let us begin."

In an explosion the fight began, Konan, moved back not fighting. She kept Sakura hostage. "Although I'm not allowed, I'm going to break the rules a little." She undid Sakura's chains, but kept her hostage. She smiled kindly and Sakura smiled back before looking at the fight. It was horrible.

Zetsu and Tobi both seemed to be fighting Kankouro. Kankuro had already brought out Karasu, and Kaurori, and seemed to be having the easiest fight out of his siblings. But he was also loosing.

He pulled out Karasu's arm waving the dagger at the end towards Tobi, trying again and again to lightly prick him. The dagger, just kept moving through Tobi like he wasn't even there.

He was trying to pull Kaurori strings at the same time, to distract Zetsu. Zetsu's plant form took a large bite of the wood, devouring all the poison inside the puppet, moving through to regurgitate the posion onto Kankuro. Kankouro screamed as he felt the acid. He spun around brandishing another arm of Karasu as he spun trying to stick Zetsu with it.

Temari was fighting Kisame. But the attacks were useless on both sides, he needed to get closer to hit her with his sword, and she needed to get farther in order to hurt him with her wind. Again he moved closer to her, she attempted to move her fan. She swing up ready to swing down bring the gust of wind, but as she swung down he brought up his sword to meet her fan breaking through it with its sharp edges. Taking away chakra from it's system, she flew backwards from the blow hitting Karasu on the way down. An un-noticed poison dagger scratching her leg.

Gaara stood in the middle of Itachi, and Pain. Sand moving around him in fluid dancing motions, refusing to let Itachi in. It wasn't as simple with Pain, who kept finding a way to dodge the sand without Gaara noticing,

Gaara shouted calls to his sand, enclosing it on Itachi. "SAND COFFIN!" He thought he had won, when Itachi appeared behind, him, ready to stab him with a Kunai though to his surprise Itachi backed away. The sand began to fall, Kisame stopped his actions and so did Temari. Both Zetsu and Kankuro stopped. Though Tobi continued to jump on the spot.

The only sound that was heard was Konan's gasp, every one was staring at pain. Konan screamed, "NOOO! DON'T DO THAT YOU BAKA! YOU'LL KILL THEM AND YOURSELF!" Her screams bouncing of the walls, not getting to his ears. Or he refused to listen to her request.

The wind began to blow and his low voice spoke in a monotone, " PEIN RIKUDO!" he screamed. He spun around rising from he ground, and his body stopped hovering six feet above the ground, "THE SIX PATHS OF PAIN!" His low voice echoing over Konan's screams. His body divided into six separate people, each with various piercings.

Sakura let out a scream, and everyone knew why. It was obvious they lost. It was 12 against three. The six new people joined the fight moving in synchronized movements, hitting Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

All three's blood began to poor quickly onto the floor, and all Sakura could do was watch. The three walls around them collapsed to everyone's surprise, and the attacks were seized for that time. Familiar screams were heard through the silence, and Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's hearts jumped. Maybe there was hope after all.

"FORMATION INO, SHIKA, CHO!" They heard Ino's loud mouth, coming from the east wall. And the three walked out.

"TEAM, NEJI, TENTEN, AND LEE!" The youthful voice of Gai, was heard from the west wall and the four walked out.

Naruto jumped out from the north wall revealing his team, "HINATA-CHAN, KIBA, AND SHINO!! and mostly meeee!!!!" Everyone stared at the hyper-active blonde, and Tobi's friendly laughs were heard.

Kakashi stepped out from behind Naruto's team. He nodded to Sakura, "Let's fight." And the fight continued. Shikamaru's team took on two of Pain's minions hitting them with Choji's large ball form.

Naruto's team took on three others, Hinata doing well while using her gentle fist. Shino behind her was fighting against the other, his bugs began to eat away at the minion, as more bugs flew out of his open pore's. Kiba fought the other, again typically starting with his four legs technique. They surrounded the three minions killing them of one by one.

Naruto stood out from the group fighting Kisame with Temari. Her wind pushing Naruto towards Kisame helping him gain speed with his rasengan. Kakashi took helping Gaara with Itachi, and the last minion. He twirled his fingers around two Kunai, and pushed them into the neck of the last minion. Each of the minions disappeared in a shower of dust. Konan screamed, running away from Sakura to the fallen figure of pain. Dragging him away from the fight protecting him against all harm.

Sakura ran trying to heal everyone's wounds, Temari especially since the poison just kicked in. Kankuro left his fight with Zetsu to go help Temari, and Shino and Kiba teamed up running to Kisame. Hinata stood un-guarded in the open she spun around quickly about to protect her back when she felt the pain. She screamed, and Naruto immediately ran to her seeing the four Kunai's stuck in her back, he held her close protecting her from Zetsu. He was obviously the one that just hurt her. He hugged her closely, as the crimson liquid began to stain everything around them. He felt her tears, she was trying to fight though. She wouldn't give up but Naruto would not stop protecting her. Zetsu closed in ready to deliver the final strike to Naruto.

He looked down to Hinata, who remained huddled in his chest. He knew he was going to die, but he might as well ask now, "Hinata... will you marry me?" She hugged tighter nodding eagerly into his chest. Zetsu raised his kunai to deliver the final strike. But it never came. They both looked up to see Tobi protecting them against Zetsu.

Zetsu snarled, "Youu TRAITER!" He tried to hurt Tobi, but Tobi kept him back.

Tobi laughed, "I am just TO cool, to help you!" His childish voice laughed, but it stopped and became serious, "You will not harm them." The fight continued again, Tobi fighting for them.

Kakashi stood in Gaara's sand directing his attacks to kill Itachi. The sand cleared but Itachi was not there. They saw Sakura un-protected trying to heal. She turned around and wiped her forehead not noticing Itachi coming up to her. Kakashi and Gaara began to run towards her. Gaara ran fast trying to call her name, but the sound of everyone else drowned it out. He wouldn't get there in time.

Itachi readied himself to strike, and she looked up to see him. She gasped knowing he was about to kill her... She tried to block her self but it was no use, _"Gomenasai, Gaara-kun..." _She whispered. But the strike never came, instead the entire place went silent. Including the sobs of Konan trying to wake up Pain, and the laughing of Tobi.

A low, handsome, familiar voice spoke in a menacing tone, "**You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." **The voice was clearly protecting Sakura intensely.

She looked up to see her savior. The black spiky hair taking her breath away... she immediately knew who her savior was.

_"Sasuke?" _

* * *

**That was part 1!**

**I hope you liked that little cliffy. hehe... lol **

**that was definitely my longest chapter.**

**anyways, have a good day!**


	11. The Final Fight Part 2

**Ok! Time again for The FINAL fight!**

**Part two this time!**

**Sorry to all those who don't like Sasuke, but please don't hate me!**

**Don't worry it's still a Gaara and Sakura story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs in this chapter.**

**I recommend strongly to listen to Time of dying by Three Days Grace and It's all over by Three Days Grace and Never too Late by Three Days Grace again.**

* * *

Chapter 11 

_"Sasuke?"_ Sakura stared in disbelief at the boy-man in front of her. The one that was so cold to her, and then came to save her. Everyone was silent, everyone was afraid. The Akatsuki were afraid that is was some trick. Sakura and her friends were afraid that he might disappear.

Itachi broke out of his surprised face and resumed his cool expression, "So, brother. You've come to what? Kill me? Protect this little girl?" Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke glared at him, his voice cold and protecting, **"I said you will Not touch her." **He smirked and motioned Itachi to come forward, **"Let's finish this."**

The fight began. Both activated there sharingan. Both ran towards each other with intent to kill.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive._

_I will not die, I'm waiting for you._

_I feel alive, when your beside me._

He turned around to briefly to smile at Sakura, as if saying 'it's all going to be ok.'

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_In my time of dying..._

Metal clashed with metal, Itachi tried to push his Kunai up to Sasuke's throat making Sasuke look up to meet Itachi's eyes, however failed in the attempt. Itachi brought his Kunai up, and Sasuke immediately knew the tactic. He brought the hilt of his Kunai down on the top of Itachi's wrist with full power, breaking the bone.

Sasuke quickly switched which hand held the Kunai, and slipped his free hand into Itachi's broken one pushing his against his will into the wall behind him.

Gaara stood motionless to the side. Thoughts running through his head. I_ couldn't get there in time...somebody else saved her... not good enough... _Re-occurring thoughts again and again telling him he wasn't good enough to save the woman he loved. Somebody else was there, what if next time somebody else wasn't there...

Gaara was broken from his thoughts when he felt a familiar touch. He looked up to see Sakura placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Everyone was huddled in the corner, safe from the fight. Zetsu lay dead on the ground, as well as Kisame. Konan was holding Pain, they had obviously given up there fight. And Tobi stood gaping at the fight from the corner. Gaara looked at Sakura pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing her head. Smelling her hair, he brought his lips down to her ear, "I'm...sorry." She smiled sadly at him, "Gaara, I love you. Please don't be sorry."

He nodded kissing her on the cheek, and he closed his eyes, "I love you too."

Itachi grimaced, _I might not be able to win this._ Itachi activated his Mangekyou trying again to force his brother face up. He pulled a small shuriken sneakily out of his pouch, and with he free hand made a move to fast for Sasuke to see. Itachi brought it up, making a small slit in Sasuke's neck. Itachi smirked, but so did Sasuke.

Sasuke exploded in a puff of smoke, to reveal a wooden log. The real Sasuke stood behind his brother, bringing out his metal string with one flick of his wrist wrapped it around his brother. Doing his famous move, actually taken from Lee.

Again, there was an explosion of white smoke revealing that it was an imitation again. Sasuke didn't wait for his brother to move, and pulled out another roll of his metal string. His brother burst out of the ground ready to strike and look his brother in the eyes again. Sasuke made another flick of his wrist catching Itachi in mid air. Sasuke jumped and met his brother in the air, fist to face. He performed fire ball jutso, it began to burn through Itachi's robe.

Itachi focused all his chakra into his arms pushing outwards breaking the string. He swung his leg around on the ground missing Sasuke as he jumped. He brought down his leg on Sasuke's head almost breaking the skull. Sasuke took two seconds to regain vision, realizing that it was too slow.

Itachi moved up to him, grabbing him by the neck. Strangling him, and forcing him to look into his Mangekyou. Sasuke shut his eyes, not ready to give in; he felt them forcefully be pried open and he felt himself fall into the dark hell that was the Mangekyou eyes.

He stood in a sea of red. It was red up to his waist and black all around him. There were also people in the red, He recognized the pink hair of Sakura and immediately ran up to her. No pulse. She was dead. Same with Naruto. And Kakashi. Everyone.

Itachi stood above the entire pool of red, hovering in the air. "So Little Brother. Guess you're too weak yet... too bad. " He smirked, "And you almost had me." Itachi began to laugh.

Sasuke shook his head ridding it of his brother's sharp voice, it was just genjutsu. It wasn't real. He just needed to break it. He took a kunai out of his pocket stabbing himself in the leg.

His brother laughed harder, "Hardly enough pain my dear brother." He smirked arrogantly at his baby brother.

_You're bottles almost empty, you know you can't go on._

Sasuke pushed the Kunai farthur.

_And now your trip begins, but it's all over. It's all over for you._

_When your on the edge and falling off, It's all over for you. FOR YOU._

_When your on the edge and falling off. Its all over._

It wasn't enough hurt. He couldn't break through his brother genjutso. He knew what he had to do... and chakra began to gather in his hand.

_I know what runs through your blood you do this all in vain. Because of you my mind is always racing,_

_and it gets under my skin, you see you giving in._

_and know your trip begins, it's all over for you..._

Itachi didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't read a single thing from his brother's confused face. Chakra continued to build up in Sasuke's hand, burning it's skin until it was a the point of explosion. Pain was obvious through Sasuke's face as he screamed, "CHIDORI!" He turned his hand around pushing the deadly weapon into his own stomach.

_And now your dead inside. And still you wonder why._

_It's all over._

_And now your dead inside. And still you wonder why._

_It's all over. It's all over, for you._

The world began to turn back into the cavern in which they were in before. Blood poured, like water out of Sasuke's stomach. He tried to ignore Sakura's screams. He could barely walk, his vision blurring. Chakra began to build up again into his hand, electric currents running through the air. Sasuke with depleted chakra, and an almost depleted life, screamed again, "CHIDORI!" He ran at top speed towards his weakened brother. Pointing his lightning edge at his brothers heart. They heard a man's scream.

Blood poured all over the ground. Tenten gaped and ran into Neji's stomach. Naruto covered Hinata's eyes, and closed his own. Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes, as fast as the blood on the floor. Kakashi closed his eyes, and even Gaara turned away-not able to look at a sight so sad.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain._

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes._

_Did I fall asleep? Is this a dream? wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare... _

Uchiha Itachi lay dead on the ground, eyes open petrified in fear. Sasuke stood over the body bowing his head. He tried to walk over to everyone but collapsed on the way.

Everyone ran to the collapsed Sasuke.

_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it._

_I will not leave alone. Everything that I own. Too make you feel like it's not to late, it's never to late._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it around._

_Because it's not too late. It's never too late._

Sasuke tried to smile weakly as Sakura pushed through the crowd to see him. He wanted so badly to just go back to Konoha and do it all again. He wanted to change everything... if he could... he would have never left...

Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes, as she kept shouting why to him. She pushed her own Chakra in again and again trying to save her, Gaara put his hand on her shoulder trying to give his Chakra. So did Naruto, and Hinata, and Kakashi. And everyone eventually put there hands on her should and head trying to save this amazing hero. Even Pain woke up and tried to give all he had left.

Sakura pushed chakra in, trying to continue the pump of his heart. He wasn't gone, and she wouldn't let him go. She loved Gaara more than life itself, but she would not let Sasuke go. She pumped chakra in, not caring how much she took away from herself.

He opened his mouth to speak, "S-sakura... thankyou..." Her tears fell faster recognizing that, as what he said when he had left her the first time.

He closed his eyes, and she continued to pump in chakra. He opened his mouth to speak once more, "Sakura... i...i..." He tried to speak, his voice nothing but a mere whisper. His eyes closed, and a single crystel tear fell out of his eye.

**And that was the day that Sasuke Uchiha died...**

* * *

_**Omg done, It almost killed me to right that! I am a major Sasuke and Sakura fan, so to actually write that, I was like NOO. I love Gaara and Sakura too, but I love Sasuke and Sakura more. Don't worry though the fanfic is still Gaara and Sakura.**_

_**It hurt so much to kill him...awwwwww. I almost cried writing it! and i bet you're all wondering what he wanted to say... hehe.**_

_**Don't worry it's not the end of the story. And for all those who do not like Sasuke, I am sorry. But please don't write anything hateful if you review please.**_

_**Thankyou, and have a good day!**_


	12. Other ending for Chapter 11

**This is the other ending for chapter 11.**

**I am writing this because geishaninja.**

**If you liked the other ending thankyou, if not i'm sorry but this is another one for all those who didn't.**

**It is NOT the end of the story, it's just the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 other ending.**

(This ending takes place right after he killed Itachi.)

Sasuke stumbled back to the crowd, but his vision was not clear. Pain soared like open wings through his body, and he had never experienced something that could cause him so much physical pain like his Chidori.

Everyone ran over too him, including Pain who had woken up. He collapsed to the ground, and despite the hard surface he liked the rest. Sakura pushed through the crowd tears streaming down her face. She reached him, and he smiled weakly up at her. He didn't have much life left in him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Sakura checked his pulse, she began to become frantic realizing that they were so few and far between. She began to push chakra into him, pushing with all her force. The green mist around her fingers was weak though, she didn't have enough.

She felt someone kiss the top of her head, and she knew the familiar chakra of Gaara. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving all he had left. Both Naruto and Hinata holding hands placed there hands on her other shoulder. Kakashi placed his hand on her head, and team gai all placed there hands around her back. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all placed there hands on her arms. She felt energy surge through her, and by the astonished look of Sasuke's face she knew he felt life in him.

Sakura smiled sadly as she tried harder and harder to bring life to him, it was impossible. It wasn't enough. She felt an electric shock of chakra looking up too see Konan and pain also holding her shoulder.

A tear fell out of Sakura's eye, realizing that he was going to live. Sasuke let out a small grunt as he felt the current run through him. They all took there hands away form Sakura, though Gaara's hand stayed.

Sakura began to check his pulse again, it wasn't strong. But he was going to make it.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he may not have love anymore, he looked up at Sakura- but he would have a new life now. One where he wouldn't be cold. In Konoha. Home. He opened his mouth to speak, "I...i..." It was too hard.

Sasuke shook his head and tried again, trying to tell Sakura what he needed to say. The words wouldn't come out.

Gaara kissed her head again...maybe to reassure her, or maybe to reassure himself that everything would be ok. It was like once in his life everything would be alright. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and shook her head. He needed rest, and whatever he had to say he could say in the morning. Because this time he wasn't going anywhere.

Sakura held on too Gaara tighter, silently thanking him for everything she had. He understood and returned the embrace.

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking Sakura's advice on rest. Before he slept though he needed to say one thing, "Sakura... Thankyou..." It came out in a mere whisper.

Another tear fell down Sakura's cheek, that was what he had said when he left the last time. Sakura smiled at him, because maybe it was just his secret way of telling her that he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Gaara sat down beside Sakura, thinking about something again and again, "Sakura... this has got me thinking. Thinking about loosing you, and I realize how much it would mean to me. " He looked at her seriously, "D-don't ever go..."

Sakura smiled at his shyness, and leant her head into his chest, "I don't plan too."

Sasuke slept surrounded by his friends, Sakura slept in the chest of her true love. Naruto held Hinata stroking her hair. Ino and Shikamaru stood hugging in a corner. Tobi stood dancing in a little corner. Neji was staring at Tenten intently just stroking her hand. Konan sat in Pain's lap kissing him pasionatly, and Kakashi and Gai were in a wholesome battle of 'rock, paper, scissors' . The whole world was at peace, maybe only for a little while, but that little while was perfect.

* * *

**That is the second ending for chapter eleven.**

**Remember it is not the end of the story, only the chapter!**

**So, tell me what you think, if you preferred this ending or the other.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. LoveSadnessDetermination

**Ok, so I had some mixed signals from the chapters. **

**Some preferred Sasuke Dying and Some Sasuke living. **

**Well, this is is chapter 12. There will a a lovely Gaara and Sakura moment in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Gaara sat in his office, clearing away the things on his desk. He was certainly at peace for the moment-except for one little problem, Sakura was at his home and not with him. The mission had just been completed because Akatuski no longer had a need to kill Gaara. Everyone had gone home except for Sakura who had stayed behind at the hospital. Temari and Kankuro were both at the hospital resting their wounds, and Sakura was at home for her break.

Gaara got up form his desk about to visit her, but he heard a tapping noise behind him. There was a messenger bird tapping on the window, requesting to be let in. He opened the window and took the message from the bird. It was the familiar Konaha stamp. He opened it carefully not sure as to what would be inside, it was a small message from Tsunade.

_Kazekage Gaara, we are pleased to hear you are now safe. I hope my Konoha ninja's helped. I had requested Sakura stayed behind to assist your medical staff in their healing. They should be at the resting stage considering my apprentice's fine talents. Sakura's mission is now over, she is asked to return home soon. _

_Sincerely, Tsunade_

_Mission:Complete_

He reread the letter hundreds of times it seemed. No. He would not let her leave. He would find a way to stop her, because their HAD to be a way. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. It all ran through him at once making it almost impossible to breathe. He bent his head in his hands, what was he going to do?

Sakura sat comfortably on the couch in their house, she got up wanting to see Gaara. She skipped to the doorway, and as she reached for the handle it flew open. Revealing no-one but the person she wanted to see : Gaara.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say, he didn't know why he wasn't doing anything. She stood confused in front of him not sure about what he was going to do and there was a certain pain in his eyes as he stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead locked his mouth to hers. He began to kiss her eagerly and urgently, pushing his hands up into her hair.

She wasn't sure what brought on this excitement, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but instead she just kissed him back. With just as much passion as he had brought, he began to nibble at her bottom lip, seeking an entrance, his tongue began to battle with hers pressing her against the wall.

She moaned into his mouth, and he pushed his body against hers like there was no other way to survive. And she pushed back. Her hands tangled through his, and she took her lips away from his mouth, he growled angrily, but she smiled seductively at him and placed her lips on his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and backed away from the wall moving backwards. She kissed him from one side his his neck to the other, and placed small bites around. He bit back the urge to moan as she placed another small bite on him. He lay down on the couch, on top of her.

She was about to ask him about the bed, but he shook his head, and whispered, "Now." He kissed her again gently this time, and whispered, "I love you..."

She smiled kindly at him, "I love you too..."

* * *

She woke up in a warm bed. She smiled at the red hed beside her, he must have carried her in after she fell asleep after their previous... activities. He was a light sleeper and the slightest movement woke him up. Though he was pleased to see an awake Sakura was the thing to wake him up. She liked the feeling of his skin, next to hers. And she rested her head against his chest and began tracing the lines of his chest. He began to stroke her hair, kissing her forehead.

He needed to tell her, but he couldn't he couldn't muster up the courage. He exited the bed, and looked behind pleased to see she was looking at him with happy eyes. He pulled on his pants, and turned around to see she was already completely dressed. He laughed at her shy smile, he walked up to her closing the distance between, "So, is someone a little bit shy around me..." He whispered seductively at her. She blushed ten different shades of red, before something registering in her mind.

"Umm, Gaara, what's wrong? Something was wrong last night, that you were hiding?"

He stared wide eyes at the girl, how could she know? He lowered his head, and took a small letter out of his jeans pocket and handed it too her. She took the letter hesitantly before reading it.

She became very stiff very quick, she was going home. But she didn't want to. She jumped into Gaara's arms, not able to fight back tears. She cried into the crook of his neck, and clutched his shirt, and he held onto her tightly afraid to let her go.

Hours passed and he let go of her quickly, he had to leave. He couldn't stand being near her any longer, if he knew that she would have to go. He left the room leaving Sakura alone on the bed.

Temari left the hospital and was walking back to the house when she saw Gaara walking by. At first she was pleased, but as soon as she saw the face she immediately became worried. He was completely stoic. That was the face he had **before** he had met Sakura. Something was wrong.

She ran up, "Hey Gaara!"

He only looked at her, with painful eyes and kept walking. She ran to the house to find Sakura alone in his bedroom quietly crying, she ran up and embraced her taking the letter from her hands.

She shook her head as she finished the letter.

"See... I have to go...and Gaara... I don't want t-to leave..." She sobbed quietly to Temari.

Temari didn't say anything again she just shook her head.

Sakura sobbed again, "I'm leaving tomorrow..."

Temari, glared into the air, _'not if I have something to do with it...'

* * *

_

**Alright, Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will probably be longer.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Have a good day! Thanks to all my reviewers! Review, review, review some more! **


	14. A Reason To Stay

**Ok, well this is the last chapter, though I'm going to write an epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song in this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Sakura slept all alone in her own bed, Gaara was not even in the room. She had not seen him the rest of the day, and she was scared she wouldn't see him again. She slept lightly, tears falling silently all through the night, but she never knew Gaara was watching her as she slept unable to hold back his own light tears.

Temari broke down the door to Gaara's office, not caring if she broke the hinges or the walls. Kankuro stood behind her cracking his knuckles.

She pointed an accusing finger, "YOU BAKA!" She yelled at him. Kankuro just nodded his head. Temari stomped towards him, "Sakura is leaving today! Your festival for coming back home safely, and she is LEAVING! The band is going to be playing on the roof, people will be dancing! And your TRUE LOVE is LEAVING!" She couldn't control herself, this was his one shot at true happiness, and he was going to throw it all away.

He opened his eyes to glare at her, then behind her at Kankuro. "So, Kankuro, you don't have **anything **to say?" He sneered.

Kankuro opened his eyes to reveal something that even shocked Gaara. Kankuro's usual happy eyes were filled with anger, "I don't have much to say." His voice remained calm unlike Temari, but it shook with anger. He was trying to keep it locked up, "You really are the biggest Baka I've ever met though."

He turned around to leave, and it actually hurt Gaara. Kankuro turned his head around to say one last thing, "And Gaara, we all know you love her, what we don't know is why that isn't enough to make her stay..."

Kankuro stopped when Gaara spoke, he even flinched as Gaara's voice was so quiet and filled with so much pain, "Of course I love her... and if that could keep her here I would have already said so. We both know, it isn't enough for the Konoha council... they wouldn't give her up. And if she tried to stay with me, them taking her away might hurt more than letting her leave on her own..."

Kankuro and Temari just stared at their little brother, they both nodded and left trying to figure out something.

A small strange dove knocked on Gaara's window, it wasn't like a messenger bird but it still carried a message, he took the message gently and opened the small peice of paper.

_Gaara, if you have received this letter it means we already fought Akatsuki. Even though at this time as I write the letter we haven't fought them yet, I have a feeling we are going to win. If you are wondering how I showed up it's simple. The Akatsuki had sent a signal to Orochimaru to come and help them with the fight, but I intercepted it and came instead to help you fight. But I need to get to the point of this letter because I have to get going. _

_Sakura loved me, and I was too stubborn to do anything about it. I let a beautiful girl that I loved pass me by, but she has found you. Knowing you when she is asked to return home, you will let her go. __**Don't. **__Don't make the same mistake I did by letting her go. Gaara, go get her. Go make her yours forever. Please, make the right decision, __**she loves you and you love her too. **__Do not let love pass you by._

_I may not sound like myself as I write this, but when it comes to certain things I have strong feelings._

_**YOU LOVE HER! GO GET HER YOU BAKA!**_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Gaara read the letter in awe. He was right. Sabuko no Gaara loved her, and he couldn't let her go. He just needed to get a few things first...

Sakura finished placing all her belongings into a small suitcase, and placed her hand on the doorknob to go. She took one last look at Gaara's room, but saw a small strange dove by the window she ran to the window and let the dove in.

It had a small letter attached to its foot which she took. She opened it seeing familiar neat writing.

_Sakura, I sent this right before I went to go help you fight the Akatsuki. I love you Sakura, and I'm sorry for all I had ever done to you but that's not the point to this letter the point is __you love Gaara__. Knowing you, you will go back to Konoha. Just remember Gaara loves you more than anything in the entire world, and you love him more than the entire world. Sakura, chances like that don't come up very often in life, don't let it pass you by._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

She had to leave. She loved Gaara more than her life, but love couldn't stop the Konoha council from taking her away from her love. She looked out the window to see the festival start, both her and Gaara heard a song come through their open windows...

_What hurts the most, was being so close._

_And having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been,_

_and not seeing that loving you, is what i was trying to do._

Sakura got up and left the house taking her bags with her and walked down the busy streets. She wanted to go and be there dancing with Gaara-kun in a beautiful red kimono. But she knew she couldn't prolong her leave. She pushed by people, running into a familiar Doctor. It was the Doctor that had scolded Sakura the first day she came for not staying by Gaara's side. She wore a friendly smile.

"Ahh, Konichiwa!" the doctor waved to Sakura. "Where are you headed?"

Sakura smiled sadly at the doctor, "Back to Konoha..."

The doctor looked puzzled, "Hmm, well take care I suppose... but weren't you with Gaara?"

"Yes, but I was called to go home." Sakura remained stoic trying not to break down in front of all these people.

The Doctor patted her on the shoulder, "I see... well I hope everything turns out for the best." She smiled reassuringly and turned her attention back to her date.

Sakura continued to walk down the streets, seeing children running up and down with painted faces and she couldn't help but smile. It was adorable, and they were so happy being free. Maybe she should just turn around and go back to Gaara... NO! She wouldn't let herself think that... being taken away from him by force would be so much more painful than leaving on her own.

Gaara ran around frantically gathering up money, before running out to the streets searching for a certain shop. He saw it a little way down the street but was stopped by his family doctor who was waving at him happily.

"Konichiwa, Kazekage-Sama!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, sorry I'm in a rush, have you seen a pink haired Konoha nin?"

She nodded vigorously, "She seemed a bit sad."

Gaara winced, he hated it when Sakura was sad, "Which way did she go?"

"To the gates!"

Gaara ran down the street to his final stop at that little shop down the street, he heard the yells of his doctor from up the street, "Hope everything turns out for the best!"

_Yea... _he thought, _I hope so too... _

He needed to stop her from leaving, but running through this dense crowd would be difficult, and he wouldn't make it. He needed another way, he looked around spotting the band on top of a nearby roof. _Exactly! _He ran into a building beside him, running up the stairs to the roof. The band stopped seeing their Kazekage on top of the roof. He ran up to the mike, and screamed in it seeing Sakura by the gates, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

She turned around hearing her name being yelled at such high volumes, she looked at the roof the band was using seeing Gaara screaming into the mike.

"SAKURA-CHANNN I LOVE YOU!!!" He screamed again into the mike.

She winced, she loved him too... she turned around to leave when she heard him scream again.

"SAKURA-CHAN WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

She stopped and turned around, to see him holding a a small green box, open to reveal a diamond ring. It was far, but she could see the shine against the sun. She wasn't sure if her voice would reach him, but she would try.

"YES!" She screamed, her heart jumping and he heard.

Now that was a reason to stay.

* * *

**yayyy, everyone loves a happy ending:) **

**My epilogue will probably be out sometime tomorrow!**

**Hope you all liked my first fanfiction! **

**Thankyou to everyone!**

**Have a good day! **


	15. Epilogue: Gaara and Sakura's Wedding

**Ok, Well I'm writing this at my friends house, cuz I said I'd update it today.**

**Be happy!**

**ok, so this is the final chapter, it's the epilogue! Hope you all enjoyed my story!**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Epilogue. Sakura and Gaara's wedding! 

The wedding was in Suna despite the fact the majority of the guests came from Konoha. Gaara had to maintain his image of Kazekage so the wedding was required to be in Suna.

Sakura was perfectly fine with that, especially since Gaara showed her such a beautiful place. It was on a sandy mountain, blue skies surrounding everywhere.

Sakura sat in the dressing room not ready, and she was frantic with worry. Not that she wasn't ready to marry him, because she was. She was worried that Naruto might just ruin everything like he did her last birthday with the cake... she shuddered at the memory. It contained a large brithday cake, a very angry Gaara, and a very broken Naruto.

Tenten stood in the corner trying to shout reassuring advice, not wanting to get any closer afraid her might actually get bitten off by the yelling Ino. Ino stood in the middle of the room yelling instructions at Hinata. Hinata just watched with wide eyes afraid at any moment steam might actually blow out of Ino's ears.

Sakura sat in the chair as Ino and Hinata sprayed and placed her hair into a messy bun, Tenten stood a little ways back still afraid to get close to the blonde. But they really needed another girls help with makeup, and Temari ran in just in time. Temari began placing light blush on Sakura's cheeks giving her the look of a natural blush.

Black mascara was placed on her eyes, giving them a look larger than possible. Of course the it was water-proof, no matter how many times Sakura said she wouldn't cry, they both knew she would be too happy not too cry.

Lastly they placed extra shine pink gloss on her lips. She ran into the dressing room pulling on the dress and shoes. She walked out and all the girls just stared in awe. There was no way anyone else in the world could have looked so magnificently beautiful, but Sakura made it look effortless.

She wore a strapless dress, with a pattern of flowers sown in across the bust. The dress flared out at the hips, looking absolutely stunning, with a long trail. They placed the tiara on her head, and lifted the vale down over her eyes.

* * *

Gaara stood stiff, and completely stoic in his dressing room. He wasn't pacing, he wasn't yelling. He as completely motionless. Inside he was going ballistic. Naruto shouted useless commands in the middle of the room like, "Never eat soap" and "don't let her pick the t.v channels" Everyone just looked at him dumbfounded knowing he let Hinata pick the channels.

He smiled sheepishly. Shikamaru just kept muttering how troublesome it was. Kankuro was out somewhere running last minute errands and Sasuke stood calmly against the wall. Gaara went and leaned against the wall next to him. Sasuke nodded, he wasn't much of a talker but he figured that a nod was enough reassurance.

Gaara tried a weak smile on at Sasuke. The two had become friends after Sasuke helping him out so much. But Gaara had warned him that if he ever put a hand on Sakura Gaara would not stop at the possibility of breaking his hand or possibly more.

Sasuke had chuckled lightly and assured him that he would never hurt Sakura in any way ever again. Gaara had been a little surprised but took it as a good thing.

Kankuro ran in at the last moment adjusting his tie before running out again to call everyone to their seats. Gaara walked up to the wedding arch, standing beside it fidgeting nervously with his hands. Naruto, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino stood behind him in that order. No one was quite sure why Gaara had picked Shino, but Gaara had simply said he enjoyed Shino's company.

Naruto had been the dumb one and pointed out the fact Shino doesn't say much, but that was exactly the reason Gaara liked his company.

Tsunade stood at the wedding arch ready to marry the couple and all the guests sat in their seats waiting for the bride. Gai, Anko, Jiraiya, Iruka sat in the audience. As well as Baki. Then there were friends from Konoha, like Neji and Lee. Well it looked like a very annoyed Neji as he sat in the middle of Lee and Gai who were both instructing him on the ways of 'youth'. He had a feeling he never wanted to know exactly what 'youth' meant.

Kiba and Akamaru also sat there with Choji and his potato chips. Shizune and Tonton were there as well as the entire Konoha and Suna councils. The only thing that puzzled Gaara was how Kakashi was no where to be seen.

The music began and who else but Kakashi came out holding the arm of Sakura as she walked down the isle. She looked absolutely beautiful as he could have sworn he saw Kiba give her a wink from the crowd. Her lips in a beautiful glossy smile, her eyes making them impossible to look away from. Her dress...everything about her, was just so perfect.

Gaara stood unable to tare his eyes away from the perfect angel in front of him. She walked up in time to the music, Shino gave a nod, and Kankuro gave her a friendly smirk. Sasuke was a little bit sad to let her walk down the isle to another man, but was all the same glad she was happy. Unlike him he gave her a sad little smile telling her it was ok. Naruto on the other hand gave an absolutely immense smile. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari stood behind her in lovely blue halter dressed.

Sakura stood beside Gaara blushing at how wonderful he looked. The contrast between his pale skin and dark suit, made him look so much more pale but all the same, inhumanly perfect.

Gaara bent his lips to her ear, "You look beautiful..." He whispered running shivers up her spine.

Tsunade began to speak but Gaara didn't hear many of the words preoccupied with his beautiful financée until, "Do you Sabaku no Gaara take this Haruno Sakura to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from this day forward till death do you part?"

He nodded with out a doubt, "I do."

Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Do you Sakura Haruno, take this Sabuko no Gaara to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward till death do you part?"

She smiled brightly, and nodded, "I do."

Tsunade turned to the crowd and shouted, "You may kiss the-" Gaara had already pulled her into an embrace pressing his lips to hers passionately.

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Sakura and Gaara smiled into their kiss.'

Every breath apart from her he whispered her name, and told her that he loved her. Every breath apart she did the same to him.'

There entire lives they had both searched for someone to love them body, mind, and soul unconditionally...and it just so happened that they found each other.

* * *

**Aww, It's a happy ending!**

**My first fanfiction is finally finished!**

**I hope everyone liked it! and I appreciate all my reviewers so much! XOXOXOXOXO**

**I'm sorry if the wedding isn't right, but I did my best!**

**Thank you! Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Have a lovely day !**


End file.
